Hetalia High
by Smart-chan
Summary: So, England is an English Lit teacher, and there's a transfer student. I won't spoil much more.You must see for yourself. Please, Review !
1. Chapter 1

Right then... this is going to be yet another multichapter. A highschool one at that. This time however, I'm not the only author. Panda is writing it with me on a rp-ing basis so you may notice some stylistic changes throughout but I'm hoping they won't stop you from reading it. Another thing... I'm actually translating it so if there are any grammatical errors that's probably why although I'm doing my best to make it sound good in English. Everyone should find something that they like here. The main pairing of course is going to be USxUK, however other pairings will appear later on. For example... GermanyxItaly, SpainxRomano, PrussiaxAustria... and others :D Please, Rate and Review so we know what to work on and what you've liked. Now I'll just let you read the story! Enjoy~!

_**PROLOGUE**_

6:30 o'clock, and also the beginning of Arthur Kirkland's day, the man who with a yawn turned off the yelling alarm clock. He looked at it once again with his sleepy eyes and then sat up on the bed. A smile crawled onto his lips when he noted with satisfaction the magical date on the wall calendar; the First of September. Arthur was a man proud of his job and he was convinced of its importance. The kids maybe were often ungrateful, cocky and of course too loud however after some time they understood his teachings and... If it wasn't for him then who else could teach them about the beauty of English language and literature?! The blond man, after even more rigorous morning routine than usually, dressed in smart black trousers with pleats (which he always had to wear with a belt) and a crisp white shirt with short sleeves. For a moment he pondered over the tie until finally deciding on a dark green one, and after checking himself out in the mirror he assured himself that he can happily call himself a professor with such looks. He walked downstairs to the kitchen and quickly made himself some breakfast which consisted of beans, eggs and toasts. This was then topped off by Earl Grey tea with a bit of milk and one and only one teaspoon of sugar. Flat, not chunky. The man brushed his teeth, grabbed the leather briefcase which he had prepared yesterday and he casually threw the suit jacket over his shoulder, after this he was ready to depart. Two months holiday was definitely too long, both for him and for the brats, he thought while walking down the street.

However, since there must be some balance in this world, and nothing can stay bright and beautiful forever; when he got to the crossing, Arthur was jumped by no one else, but the one man who has been haunting him for the past ten years.

"Arthur! Mon ami! Bonjour!" The grinning Francis clang to Arthur's arm. The Englishman couldn't help but grimace when he heard this gay voice and the weight on his arm was also a bother. He looked at the French with clear aversion.

"Good morning Francis. Do not shout in my ear, I wouldn't want to end up in the medical room on the very first day." He murmured and sighed as if he was about to spill out his lungs.

Francis pretended not to hear the second part of the sentence and with a nonchalant manner he put a lock of his hair behind his ear.

"I wonder what the freshmen will be like this year. Maybe I'll get someone new in my class? That would be won-der-ful! Maybe, it will be some beautiful young man unable to resist my charms, who will yearn for me during lessons?" The light blue eyes sparkled, and their owner sighed dreamily. "Well, you don't need to worry about that mon ami!" He added maliciously. "You're... how should I put it?" Francis scrutinized the Englishman from head to toe. "Too... too... hmmm..."

"Too what?" Arthur rose his tone and immediately regretted it. He couldn't let his temper take over him so easily, oh no. He must keep his cool and show Francis that he is a calm and composed man, not some hot-headed bastard. "And either way... one attends school to study and to work. It's not a place for some rendezvous, my friend." He said and went on ahead a little faster. Maybe, somehow, Francis will just stay behind?

Futile hope.

"I know!" The blond man proceeded with his talk "You're too boring!" He said, clearly happy with himself.

Arthur had a feeling that one more moment and he'll have steam exploding out of his ears.

"Oh yes, because you are SOO interesting. Come on. Is THIS how a teacher is supposed to look like?" He said giving a suggestive glance to the Frenchman's attire.

Francis puffed his chest with pride, it was dressed in white shirt, which was carelessly unbuttoned at the top, on that he wore a suit jacket (black) plus a pair of jeans and fashionable shoes with elongated toe caps.

"Arthur, mon ami..." He began with a patronising tone "...being a teacher doesn't curse us with banishment from the fashion world."

"Banishment or not... do your shirt up! It looks like I'm walking around with a pimp. You dress the way you did back in highschool." Arthur murmured and looked up to heavens, begging for patience. He repeated to himself that classic and elegant style is timeless. The whole 'fashion' thing which Francis was so proud of is changing all the time any way... so why bother chasing it?

His companion didn't answer, he just smiled as if he knew something that Arthur was not aware of and he turned his head the other way, still with this irritating smirk.

Arthur was content with the momentary peace and although he wanted to wash this smile off Francis' face, he enjoyed the silence too much to wreck it. Luckily, they finally reached the school edifice already crowded by the students greeting each other happily after being parted for the whole two months.

"Professor Bonnefoy!" they both stopped, and in a moment three junior students got to them. "Good morning!" A bit surprised, they discovered the presence of the other professor. "Ah, sorry! We haven't noticed you professor Kirkland..." They nodded their heads apologetically "Good morning?" At that, they run off with embarrassment.

"Whichever way you look at it, you get lost in the crowd mon ami!" Francis managed to say while giggling loudly.

"Kids! Well, they ought not to worry. When the time comes for some class torture... I won't miss anyone." Arthur warned. He closed his hands into small firsts, and growling to himself, he angrily walked ahead to the staff room. He entered it and slammed the door right in the face of the happy Frenchman. No one even took notice any more. "... how impertinent... the very first day and already... it's he who stands out... that's what it's all about" he mumbled to himself. The doors of the Headmaster's office were left ajar, but Arthur didn't take much notice of what was going on inside, all that he noted was a pair of blond-heads. However he didn't stop and found his happy corner, where stood his old and oh so beloved and faithful desk.

There was a quiet knocking and in a moment one of his favourite students stood in front of him.

"Good morning professor, I truly apologise for troubling you" The young Japanese boy bowed fairly low "But, I have a question." The black eyes looked at him with a request.

Arthur's face immediately warmed up when he heard the boy's voice. "Good morning Kiku, you're not troubling me at all. How are you doing? Have you had a nice holiday?" He asked politely "So, go on then. What's the question?" The Englishman enquired.

"Very well, thank you sir, I spent the holidays at home." He smiled shyly. "Is professor still going to be in charge of the library?"

Before he answered, Arthur discreetly looked around the room. Satisfied that enough people were paying attention, beaming with pride he announced louder than necessary "Of course. This year, I shall be taking charge of the library again."

"Thank you, sir" Kiku bowed and with a slight blush he walked past Francis who stood next to Arthur and shamelessly stared at the Japanese boy's ass.

"Adorable..." He stated as if he were talking about the weather. "Have you fucked him yet?"

Arthur immediately grew red with anger and for a moment moved his lips soundlessly, he was this stunned.

"...What on earth are you saying?! He's my student you git!" Arthur was already reaching for something heavy close by... and the first thing he noticed was a stapler. Francis however was saved, when Roderich Edelstein –music teacher- entered the room hastily, with cocked eyebrows, and he took his seat at his desk next to the window. The door hadn't even closed properly when they were opened with such force that they hit the wall- one of the PE teaching brothers Gilbert Wzillschmidt came in and with a yell, he got to the musician.

"You were hanging out with her again, scamp! With this darned wench?! You IMP!"

"Gilbert... we're at work... don't be a drama queen." Roderich murmured with irritation.

"On no, you're not getting away this easily, you traitor!" Gilbert growled.

During this, Ludwig, the other PE-teacher -the younger brother- entered the room. He walked up to Arthur and Francis and murmured.

"Will they ever let it be?"

"Probably, never... these are the laws of amour!" Francis meowed in a sing-like manner.

Ludwig gave him a crossed look, a very crossed look.

Arthur looked at the arguing teachers with some interest but politely turned away and looked at Ludwig and then Francis.

"...Even if arguments and jealousy are the daily cause of events where you come from it doesn't mean everyone has to live this way" Arthur hissed to the Frenchman. "Does anyone know where the new timetables are?" he changed the topic.

"The Headmaster hasn't put them up yet" Ludwig made a face. The disorganisation annoyed him.

"Oh! The lover's quarrel is at its peak!" Francis squealed with fascination. Ludwig finally took mercy on the two and grabbed his maddened brother's collar and dragged him out of the room.

"For God's sake!" Arthur pulled on Francis's sleeve "It's not a soap opera." He mumbled "Such things should be sorted at home." The Englishman murmured some more to himself letting go of Francis. He sighed and sat back down on his chair.

"But this is so ex-ci-ting!" the Frenchman had an annoying habit of syllabising certain words."Hey ho! Off to class we go! Ah, I'm such a poet!" The blond man admired himself while looking for the absence ledger for his class. "3b... 3b... heeee~re!" he sang and hugged the ledger to his chest. "What are you waiting for?" He scolded Arthur. "Do you want to make the poor boys wait; the boys who –God have mercy on them!- unluckily happened to have you as their teacher?" he rose the perfectly modelled brow.

"You could stop singing! Talk, good God, talk but don't sing!" Arthur reprimanded and quickly found the ledger for his class. 3c- in other words, a pack of adult guys whose age has got to their heads and made them all arrogant and act like they were on the top of the world... well Arthur's task was to straighten it up. And of course, one couldn't forget that their hormones liked to bounce around similarly to the hormones Francis bore. "...Either way, you don't need to wait for me. Fact that your classroom is close by doesn't mean we must always walk there together! Someone can get the wrong idea." Arthur snorted.

"Admit it honey, you faaancy moi!" The Frenchman murmured lowly as they left the room.

"Maybe in your perverted dreams! Do not answer." Arthur added quickly and sighed with relief when he and Francis reached the first floor where, the Englishman's class was on the opposite side of the corridor to the Frenchman's. He turned the key in the lock and let the kids inside. It was really quite ironic... they were KIDS, and yet such giants! Arthur thought to himself, that surely they must have grown over the summer. There was no other explanation for how only 4 guys in the class were shorter than himself! He followed them to the classroom in a foul mood and walked to his desk, where he lay down the ledger and his briefcase. No one dared to sit down, every one stood politely behind their chair and in unison the whole class said gracefully.

"Good morning professor Kirkland!"

Arthur smiled to himself. He has raised them well, hasn't he!

"Good morning" he replied and only then everyone sat down. The man reached for the absence ledger and when he was about to start the register he noticed a small bright yellow note scribbled in an irritating handwriting full of artistic swirls.

"New student! VIP! Treat him well Kirkland!"

Arthur raised his impressive brows and looked around the classroom. "New kid, please stand up and introduce yourself!" He said.

'New kid' sat at the last but one desk next to the window due to his remarkable height. Slowly, he rose and a few boys gasped, some with jealousy and others with admiration. The boy was tall, with wide shoulders and narrow waist, his golden hair was in an artistic mess, he wore light glasses with no frames and his electrifying blue eyes looked at the man, cheekily undressing him with the glare itself.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones, nice to meet you. I'm hoping for an hmmm... interesting" the corner of his mouth twitched from the kept in laugh. "senior year of highschool with you. Thanks a lot." He winked playfully. "I'm giving myself fully under your care, professor." He discreetly licked his top lip, being sure for Arthur to notice it.

Arthur stared at the blond the whole time with wide with disbelief eyes. In all honesty, he felt like running out of the class and letting all this just go to hell. Unfortunately, the habit and pride made him stay and handle the problem like every man would... but... but... all because of this...THIS kid!

"You can sit down" he murmured finally and started doing the register. His hands were shaking, how dare the headmaster do this to him?!

***


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur placed the whisky-filled glass on the counter in such a way, that the dark-gold liquid nearly spilt onto the matt. He looked at Francis furiously. "...HOW could he do that to me?! How?! You can't imagine what I've been going through." He clenched his free hand into a fist. The Englishman took another sip of the drink. "I don't want that kid in my class! I can't concentrate on anything and for the whole hour he just stared at me. Like this!" The man grabbed Francis's shirt and glanced right into his eyes suggestively... he let go quickly. "Do you get it now?"

"Mon ami!" The Frenchman moaned while drying-out another glass of brandy. "I understand you perfectly! His brother is in my -mon dieu!- class! And he sits there, all flushed and just smiles at me sweetly from underneath these angelic bangs! This boy has taken away my human language, Arthur!" He finished with another dramatic sip.

"...This is impossible." The Englishman replied sceptically. "No one will ever shut you up! And... He only smiles, he's a good boy! A... Alfred... he... he's up to no good goddamnit! I know that he's planning some mischief." He whined painfully. "You have no idea how tall he's grown. He's taller than me, can you imagine? And he's got broad shoulders and wears glass..." He stopped. Bragging about the brat was the last thing he needed!

"Well, but he didn't do anything to you yet! And Matt..." Francis sighed before continuing. "He walked up to me when everyone left and then... ah!" He covered his eyes with his hand "...and says, 'I'm glad we can meet again Francis... I mean... professor.' And then he went all red and run off! Can you imagine THAT?! Is he doing it on purpose? Is it to seduce me?"

"But... he never touched you." Arthur stated dramatically. "Matt.... Matt is an adorable child! He can't do anything to you... I'd be more afraid for him, especially now that you believe he's seducing you." He shook his head. "We're done. They'll fire us... and everything because of this good-for-nothing headmaster. But... I still haven't told you everything. Another whisky please!" he called

~~*~~*~~

_Arthur sighed with relief only when the kids started packing away and before exiting each one of them said 'Goodbye professor' when passing him. He wanted to forget about this lesson. A few times he was stuttering even though it never happened to him before... and everything because a certain pair of sky-blue eyes was observing him the whole time. The whole lesson. He was sure that the agony was over; the English teacher turned around and started to clean the board. A pair of strong, warm hands rested on his hips and pulled him close to a wide chest. Arthur jumped up as if burnt and glanced behind. He wasn't even surprised to see the handsome face only a few inches away from his own. He could feel his cheeks turning red with anger. Or that's how he liked to explain it anyway. "W...What do you think you're doing?!" He asked. Suddenly, Arthur felt really warm._

"_Hello, I've missed you too." The blond murmured huskily, and his hot breath ticked the older man's cheek._

"_Let me go, immediately." Arthur growled quietly all the angrier that Alfred's voice was low and seductive. "...you don't understand where you are... and who you're talking too."_

_Al chuckled quietly. "You're even cuter now than back then, the main difference is though..." suddenly, the American pulled Arthur's hips harshly close to his own and whispered seductively right into the man's ear. "I'm not a kid anymore Iggy."_

_The Englishman could perfectly well feel what he was talking about. Just as suddenly as he grabbed him, Alfred let go and left the classroom quietly._

_~~*~~*~~_

"Niiice... he's starting rough..." Francis was looking at his companion extremely intrigued. "So what? Is he big there?"

"You're an idiot! And here I thought that you'd understand ... 'tis sexual harassment at work!" Arthur shouted at the Frenchman, his eyes were glazed due to the alcohol. "And... how am I supposed to know" he snorted. "I don't give a damn!"

"Mon ami... you're all red" Francis laughed and murmured theatrically. "You're denying it now, and while in the shower... the fingers do the walking! He he he..."

Since he wasn't all that sober the good manners went to hell and Arthur poured the whisky at his 'friend'. "You're gross. I... I would never... something like this. Ah." Of course he was still all flushed.

"But you liked it when he grabbed you, didn't you?" Francis asked while trying to dry himself with a paper tissue and failing.

"...No! I mean..." Arthur looked at his, again, empty glass "...I was warm." His voice was a little gentler. "...But that's it."

"Riiiiiiiight... but you wouldn't resist if he were to... boldly...on the desk..."

"Sh...Shut up!" The Englishman covered Francis's mouth before he managed to finish the sentence. "What should I do now?!" He asked while looking into the blue eyes.

"Well..." The Frenchman scratched his chin. "It would probably be best to wait and see 'ow it unf'lds" he finished vaguely while moistening his lips with the drink.

"...If I will wait... then I don't know what this kid is going to do with my head..." Arthur mumbled and ordered another drink even though he shouldn't. "...And you're not scared at all about what's going to happen?" He glanced at his companion with the corner of his eye.

"What he does with your head is the least of your worries..." Francis sighed. "Actually...no. I'm not scared, why?"

"And if... Matthew... you know, falls in love? But seriously?" The Briton murmured. He preferred to put it this way but inwardly he prayed that this wouldn't be the case with Al. On the other hand it was vague hope and Arthur didn't know how to cope with it. "You'll see him at school everyday... it's not this easy."

"He's going to fall for me... so it's not a problem. After all, Al already decided that you'll be his wife, right?" At the end Francis burst out laughing which finished with hiccups.

"...You know perfectly well that this is the reason why I couldn't work there anymore! And... I have no intention of being anyone's... wife. Even you keep telling me that to do that you must cook... well." Arthur's voice was shaking.

"Al can... I mean... better than you anyway. You can clean and give birth to the kids..."

Arthur let out a strange sound and it was difficult to say whether he was laughing or crying –one thing which was certain was that he has had way too much to drink. "Hooooow could they have done that to meee!" he whined. "Idiot! Alfred is a bloody idiot, baka, baka!" he shook his head.

"...But... you fancy him... Oui?"

"....No! No way." Arthur denied firmly. "Who would fancy some scatterbrained, always smiling, tall and handsome idiot..."

"I got you here Artie... I tooootally got you!!!" Francis squeaked pleased.

"Go ahead, keep lying to yourself! I'm going home! Right! Out with this silliness!" the Englishman said and got up from the stole... it wasn't a good idea because immediately he slipped and nearly fell at Francis, catching the counter at the very last moment.

"...And off you went!"

It didn't matter how much he had to drink. No one cared that he only slept for 3 hours... which by the way one couldn't really call sleeping. Arthur was certain that it was because recently he hadn't much contact with his 'little friends' that the whole world hated him and the bell wanted to kill him. Two aspirin pills didn't help either and from the very morning he was raising his voice at anyone who dared to speak louder than in a whisper... of course he was regretting it quickly. As if this wasn't enough... the lazy French Frog didn't even come to school although he hadn't had more to drink than Arthur. And what did this mean? SUPPLY TEACHING! Sitting at his desk, he was watching as 3C was filling up the classroom.

"He looks mad" "Rather hangover!" There were whispers and giggles in the classroom. Al cocked his eyebrows. "Shut up or you'll get it." He growled and there was silence while everyone was getting prepared to the lesson.

Arthur glanced at the class with subtle surprise and when his sight rested on Al's face he immediately looked in another direction feeling his cheeks turning red. He didn't want to even think about it. "Ready?" He growled standing up. For today he had planned a morbidly boring lesson, they'd have to work by themselves because he had no intention of talking or answering questions especially since his voice was already somewhat husky. Arthur grimaced awfully and rumbled to himself. He glimpsed at the lesson plan. "You'll all be thanking me, because I'm giving you the opportunity to prepare for tomorrow's test. Prepare a plan and write three quick essays about the given topics based on the set text. This will be a marvellous exercise." The Briton stated and turned to the table where he quickly wrote the topics for the essays. "Hurry up. What you don't finish in class you'll be doing for homework, ready to hand in tomorrow." He added and sat behind his desk. "Questions?" His face implied that it was better not to ask any.

"Can we work in pairs, professor?" asked no one other than the class representative himself. Well... one shouldn't be yelling at his favourite student... Arthur massaged his temples.

"Fine, very well. But if you're too loud you're all working by yourselves." He stated. Most likely, he just didn't have the energy to argue with anyone. His head was still pulsing with the blunt pain... it wasn't the age when he could just drink however he pleased.

"Kiku-chan? Will you sit next to me?" Alfred asked in a theatrical whisper. The class stopped paralysed, all staring at the young Japanese with cheeks in the gay colour of beetroot.

"I-If... you want me to..." he stuttered while looking at his clasped together hands.

"Of course, come on!" Al got up, took the brunette's things and placed them on his desk. Honda politely followed him.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows slightly. Soon this brat will make his best student come over to the bad side! The man reached for the freshmen's tests and started marking them in order to occupy himself with something and not waste time. However, every now and then he would lift his head and look around the room. He tried, oh how much he tried not to look in Alfred's direction. Whenever his sight stopped there, Arthur couldn't help but to imagine the boy in the same way he had seen him at night. In the dream of course...! No. Stop. He will not be thinking about this. He'll forget about the dream. If he didn't remember it, it never happened. Morning erections were also the most natural thing for every healthy man. It didn't help though that the adorable pair was sitting very close to each other –their knees were brushing against each other underneath the desk!- and Al was speaking in such a low voice right into this... *cough*...meaning, Honda's ear; who was still all flushed and Al was giggling. And one would've thought that the Jap's smile was so innocent...!

The Englishman gritted his teeth and his lips formed a thin, tight line. Of course he couldn't reprimand them since they weren't loud enough... stupid Alfred! He should've banned changing places, but now it was all too late... wait a second. Why was he so angry about it? Arthur didn't like Honda hearing Al using _this_ voice. Identical to the one he used to address Arthur in his dream. 'Now though, he's probably talking of something completely different." He thought with a strange sense of satisfaction.

Suddenly, Al took the Asian's hand in his own and it seemed as if he were comparing them with fascination. Honda glanced at him hesitant continuously looking down. If one were to think about it... then if... IF Alfred felt something for Kiku then it is only their business and Arthur should be grateful to have his peace back. Now however, instead of being happy and grateful he observed them discreetly and felt that he was boiling inwardly. A little longer and he'll just leave the classroom or explode. The second option wouldn't be pleasant. Honda got on with writing, and the sky-blue eyes met the eyes of the non-pedagogically mad professor. And what did the cheeky brat do?! Well, what?! He send Arthur a kiss and winked at him! O! That's what!

The Briton flushed red with anger and he was all about to get up but then reminded himself that the whole class was in the room. For a moment he pondered over telling Alfred to stay after lessons but... this would mean that they would stay in the room alone. The Englishman remembered perfectly well what happened when he let that happen last time.

The last desk got his attention again: the two boys were bending over the piece of paper, cheek to cheek and they were chatting about something with excitement. The man finally sighed. "I'd like to remind you, you don't have the whole day! So get to work, it's not time for chit-chat." He murmured and got off the chair. He decided to walk around the room to see how everyone was getting on... and to investigate what was going on here. The pair that was so lost in conversation completely ignored him; Alfred started writing. Arthur grinded his teeth again and pointed at Alfred's work with his finger. "At the end of the lesson I want to see that you have written more." He mumbled.

"As you wish, professor." Al murmured without larger concern.

Did it just annoy Arthur that Alfred seemed to don't give a shit about him? Indeed, it did. He started walking back in direction of his desk.

The bell rang suddenly and nearly killed the Englishman.

He cursed quietly –his head nearly bursted. "Tomorrow I'm expecting you'll be ready to hand in your essays, don't forget about the test. That's it. Class dismissed." He said. He waited for Alfred. In a moment he'll be able to tell him off; the thought alone lifted his mood immensely.

The blond American sent Kiku off three times repeating to him that nothing bad will happen and there was nothing to worry about; after this he calmly walked over to Arthur's desk and showed him a piece of paper full of writing. "You shouldn't drink if you're going to work the next day." He stated somewhat worried. "Or you should just take a day off, like Francis." Alfred was rummaging through his bag and pulled out a bottle. "Here... it's green tea- perfect for hangover, it should help you." He passed the bottle to the man.

"...I don't think this tone of address is appropriate, Jones." Arthur spoke to the boy using his surname. Cocky kid! "Professor Bonnefoy surely wouldn't be pleased to know you're using his first name." Yeah. Right. He'd be jumping up and down with joy. "And any way... I'm not hangover. And if I were it's none of your business!" he looked down at the piece of paper and unfortunately had to admit that Alfred wrote quite a lot. He needed to find something to complain about though. "This is an English class. Switch to British please. It's 'behaviour', not 'behavior'." He did it. He looked right into the anxious, blue eyes of doom and he felt a shiver going down his back. Arthur practically pushed the piece of paper into the boy's hand. "Finish it at home."

Alfred rested one hand at the desk, and gently took Arthur's chin in the other lifting it slightly. "You're still cute when you're angry." He purred with a smile and for a short while brushed his lips against the older man's. "Well then! Goodbye Iggy!" The American winked at him playfully, and he was off.

Arthur stayed where he was and stared at Alfred with wide open eyes. Did he just...? Yes. This youngster just kissed him. "Get out!" he cried needlessly and it made the hangover remind him of its presence. The man moaned and sat back in his chair hiding his face in his hands. So what is he supposed to do?! Sexually deprived adolescent, his student at that, who dreamed Arthur to become his future bride over 10 years ago... still had some feelings for him. The fairies have truly turned their backs on him.


End file.
